Greg's Gripe
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Greg finds out about Grissom and Sara, and Sophia is there to listen. Santis, GSR or Sandle? You choose.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do a Greg/Sophia fic, because stupid Grissom is ruining my Sandle dreams… And to think… I used to think Grissom was cool.

Plus, what is completely not fair is that Greg's having a rough time this season and he still isn't having much luck with the ladies… all these years on!

Finished my gripe.

If I can be bothered I'll write more. :D

_(Don't own CSI) _

-----

"Admit one to the Sanders pity party."

I heard a voice above me and cracked a weak smile when I looked up.

"I didn't know I was selling tickets." I answered as Sophia sat down beside me.

"Well next time you might want to move it from the locker room."

She looked sympathetic, but I how I felt was minus the sympa… basically pathetic.

I had been a CSI officially now for three years, I should be over this. Everything was getting me down. The civil suit against me, my mother's disappointment… not really with me, but she did wish I had a safer job… and now Grissom and Sara.

For some reason that's beyond me, I always seem to be the last person to find out anything. Even Hodges knew before me! Hodges! Now I'll never hear the end of it.

Not that I've tried to ask her out again for four or five years, but I was thinking about it… plus, I don't even think she remembers that she blew me off last time.

"Bad case?"

"Bad work environment?" I answered with a question but one I wasn't willing to answer myself.

"Ah huh" she said, sizing up the situation in her mind pretty fast, "sounds like something that needs to be said away from here. Had breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"There's a place I know close to here, where the other cops don't really hang out, you coming?"

I nodded and got up, grabbing my jacket as she rearranged hers.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

SARA'S P.O.V 

What do they call it when you get everything you've ever wanted and it doesn't end up being what you wanted after all?

I don't know. I've stressed my brain enough trying to think of it.

Perhaps I'm just over-reacting. Grissom did write to me when he was away… I just don't know what I'm expecting him to be.

I keep thinking (at the back of my mind) that this relationship might just be some sort of experiment to him.

Is he taking it seriously?

Should I be taking it seriously?

Maybe I should just forget about everything in my private life and focus on the case. Yeah… that's what I'll do… now where's Greg?

---

GREG'S P.O.V 

"So what is it?"

I played with the napkin dispenser in front of me. Now it came down to it, did I really want to tell Sophia about this? Tell one person and it usually got around to Hodges. That's the way it seemed to go in the lab.

But Sophia wasn't part of the lab… she wasn't CSI… at least not anymore.

"I don't know… maybe just all the stress of this trial is getting to me." I found myself saying.

"So did you take my advice?" She asked crossing her arms over and sitting back in the booth.

"You mean when you told me to go hug a pillow?" I cracked a smile.

She smiled too. "You've got to try not to let it get to you. I was a CSI for years and no matter how tough it got, I kept in mind that it would only make me tougher."

"Nice thought" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" She responded sharply.

"I guess so…" I said with a grin. This breakfast was beginning to make me feel better already.

She grinned too, "You know, you should smile more often Greg" she stated casually "you've got something good going on with that."

The food arrived and then you just couldn't get the grin off my face after that. Perhaps I liked blonds more than I'd originally thought.

---

**I'm confused. Should I go Sandle, or Sophia/Greg? Totally all about Greg getting the girl though... but which one?**


	3. Chapter 3

**GREG'S P.O.V**

"So you're doing ok?" She looked up from her omlette styled dish and I tipped my head to the side.

"Yeah… I'll survive" I said mischievously, looking at her with a glint in my eye.

"I'm sure you will… oh, I'll get it."

The bill had arrived and she put her hand on it quicker than I could even tell it was there.

"Alright" I said slowly, recovering my manhood… well, not really. I'm all for a free meal, in fact that was pretty much what I said. "I guess it's not every day that a beautiful co-worker buys me breakfast."

She casually pulled a fifty out of her pocket and put it under the bill's cover, continuing the conversation without missing a beat, "You sound disappointed."

"No, not really…" I said, stretching my hands out and yawning – it had been a tough night. "I'm used to the single life… and I've got Catherine and Nick to back me up."

"Oh. So you heard about Grissom and Sara?"

"Hasn't everybody?"

She smirked. "Not Brass."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Brass is too busy out on cases to engage in… _office gossip_."

I blushed. I knew that a snide comment would backfire on me. I just knew it. That's why I'm always 'happy go lucky Greg' who'd never say something snarky about anyone… well, until today.

She must have noticed the look on my face because she laughed and leaned over and touched my arm.

"Don't take it so seriously Greg. I knew about it."

Would it be incredibly juvenile of me to say that I vow to do everything in my power from now on not to wash this arm?

"Oh, so you're just like me then?" I smirked. She returned it.

"I wouldn't say that."

I racked my head trying to think of a common connection with her. "But we both hug our pillows."

She smiled wider. "Uh, Greg. I have a dog."

Dang. Backfired. Sometimes I think my natural ability with women must be all in my head… but then I realize I've been spending too much time with Hodges and that's something he would say.

She went to get her jacket and I followed suit and used the opportunity to ask something that was playing on my mind. "So, do you go out for breakfast with any of the other CSI's? You know, like Nick?"

She shook her head lightly. "No. I see enough of Nick at work, than to spend time with him outside of work."

"I guess I'm just lucky then," I said as we made our way towards the exit.

"No Greg. You're just special. Very special." She emphasized with a smirk and then gave a wave and turned to walk away from the Diner.

_Special? I think I'll take that as a compliment._

_'Always the optimist'_ said another part of my subconscious.

I swear I've been spending too much time with Hodges.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's really the debate, isn't it? Should Greg move on from Sara, or should Greg move on with Sara? Or does Sara belong with someone more "sciencey" like Grissom? Either way, Sophia really rocks and it's awesome putting her in a fic. **

---

**SARA'S P.O.V **

"Where is Greg?" I asked trying not to sound completely peeved. Nick looked up from his sandwich.

"I think I saw him leave a few minutes ago."

Without telling me. It figures.

"I guess I'll just have to go through all of this evidence again without him then." I said more out loud to myself, then specifically to Nick.

"I guess you will then" Nick replied, flicking another page in the magazine he had in front of him.

I stormed out of there. Was I the only one who worked overtime anymore?

---

**GREG'S P.O.V **

The next day I still had the grin on my face. Everyone else seemed to think that I must have been doped up or something… or completely in denial after finding out about Grissom and Sara.

But then again it was only 'Spanky' (or as he reminds me 'Spanky743') who said anything about it.

"Greg."

Someone saying my name was what totally brought me out of my dream world. "What's up?" I replied, and Sara – standing in front of me – looked less than impressed.

"Where were you yesterday?"

I immediately began to weasel out of it, "Well… we didn't make any plans to work overtime yesterday… and I just thought the processing could wait until today and…"

"And we're supposed to be a team."

"Team Grissom… yeah, I got it." I said correcting myself and put on a brave smile. "So, you want to go through that evidence?"

She still wasn't happy. "It's done. Get into gear, Greg. We have work to do."

Great. She'd become Grissom's lackey since they've hooked up. At least Grissom didn't scrutinize me like it was my first year on the job anymore.

Well… if anything could have wiped the genuine grin off my face, that encounter with Sara had done it… now I just have to walk around with a fake grin for the rest of the day and hope that nobody else brings it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**GREG'S P.O.V **

"Rough night, huh? Do you want to go get… breakfast again?" I asked a little hesitantly when I saw Sophia again. She was massaging her temples in the break room and looked up startled when she heard me.

"Oh. No. Sorry, Greg. Working overtime. Perhaps we can do it some other time?" She finished, still looking a little worn.

"Yeah… another time sounds great."

Did I just say that?... Sounding like an over-eager puppy dog? Well… she likes dogs doesn't she?

"Maybe tomorrow?" I pressed. I liked to have closure. More importantly, I didn't want another blow off like I'd been accustomed to getting from Sara.

"Yeah… tomorrow sounds good." She said with a smile.

Is it just me or am I feeling a little dizzy now? Maybe I should go and see if Sara wants me to go over anything…

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V **

I'm tired of jerks. So are most people, but you really get a lot of slack in my position. It seems that half the people I come in contact with that aren't cops, and even some that are, are just plain jerks.

Part of the fun of being out in the field, I guess. I'm not complaining… I wanted to do this. I love the challenge of being able to do more than just work behind the scenes.

But I'm just sick of talking to liars every night. I guess that's what makes it a relief to talk with Greg. You can pretty much tell what he's thinking automatically by the expression on his face. His not very good at hiding things… but that's a rare trait to find in someone these days.

"You got anything for me?" I asked Grissom who was at his desk, checking over paperwork.

"Yeah… have you been to see trace?"

"I came straight to you."

"Well, go to trace."

I hesitated for a moment… then realized it wasn't going to hurt for me to say something, since everyone else in the entire building knew about it by now. "Congratulations on your relationship with Sara. She's a great girl."

He looked up and smiled with that type of perverse smile that he usually gives when you're saying something that isn't news to him.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Scribbled some more...**

----

**GREG'S P.O.V **

Well I did it. Greg Sanders has officially walked directly into a door. Granted, it was glass, and clean, like all the glass in the CSI building… but the last thing I expected was to slam right into what was in front of me.

So much for looking cool.

Sophia was busy again – paperwork – but she did say we could meet up for dinner before shift.

I thought restaurant… she thought take-away and sodas at her place.

I don't mind… it's good to just hang out. Well, it'd be good if I hadn't just walked into a door… in front of the entire lab.

When I was younger, I used to have a real big thing for Nancy Drew. Who didn't? And Sophia… blond, blue-eyed detective? Got to stop from reverting back to my teen-hormonal self. Alright - Suppression of past Greg Sanders initiated (not that my new image is going to do much good since I just walked into a door).

Regardless, this is going to be a good night.

---

**SARA'S P.O.V **

Grissom did it. He said it. He loves me. He's taking it seriously.

It seems to be working. The problem with me is… I don't think I've ever had a working relationship before… which is why I wanted Grissom in the first place.

I can't imagine he's had a string of working relationships either…

But it feels good. Nice. Just weird… really weird.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Sorry it's been a while! (whoever is reading this).

I'm still waiting to see the two most recent episodes. But I made an AMV for this fic.

Go to **youtube** and search for **Easyboy201, **that's where you'll find it.

It's from the song Nancy Drew that I got the idea from the last chapter for. :D


End file.
